Recompensar
by Shaka Moon
Summary: Ou seja, mesmo que não seja nada demais, o esforço vale alguma coisa, certo? Ficlet RonxHermione.


**Título:** (Recom)pensar

**Autora:** Eu mesma, duh, Shaka Moon e o seu odioso nickname

**Disclaimer:** Suponho que nada disto tenha acontecido alguma vez, o Ron provavelmente seguiria uma linha de pensamento menos... reflexiva. De qualquer das maneiras, fanfiction é trabalho de cão, e eu não ganho nada com isso.

**Nº de palavras:** 586

**Rating: **PG (suponho que o -13 seja desnecessário)

**Sumário:** Ou seja, mesmo que não seja nada demais, o esforço vale alguma coisa, certo? Ficlet RonxHermione.

**Notas:** Ok, espaço para notas, olá de novo, que saudades de te ver em Português /NOT. Ficlet escrita à pressa, porque escrever à pressa é do melhor. Escrita em português de Portugal também, porque, vide motivo anterior. Numa sidenote, que bom escrever em português, que saudades! Isto é maravilhoso, lindo mesmo.

Ron está nervoso. Ron passeia, no dormitório, de um lado para o outro, como já fez muitas outras vezes e, como nessas outras vezes, ainda não descobriu a solução para o seu problema.

Sabe que o que vai dizer é necessário, tanto para ele como para Hermione; até mesmo para Harry, se tiver uma visão global das coisas. (Só que Ron não tem; mas isso não o ajuda, porque ele ainda não sabe o que há de dizer.)

Sente o sangue correr, rápido e quente pelas veias, espalhando-se por todo o seu corpo. Sente o coração a bater, como em todas as outras vezes que pensou nas palavras certas. Ainda tem dúvidas, não sabe como há de dizê-lo sem soar ridículo; porque mesmo para ele, na sua mente, aquilo soa ridículo. (As brigas entre ele e Hermione também soam ridículas, mas Ron está a tentar arranjar uma saída para esse problema – tem estado a tentar, e vai conseguir, quer conseguir.)

Até porque, se for honesto para consigo mesmo, Ron sabe que a possibilidade de alguma vez vir a proferir aquelas três palavras em voz alta é vasta; é ridícula. Prontos, tão ridícula quanto é o seu nervosismo, o suor das suas mãos cada vez que pensa no que vai dizer, a cor rosada que lhe tinge as maçãs do rosto cada vez que olha para Hermione e diz em voz alta alguma coisa que não queria dizer (e que depois remedeia em pensamentos, e, para sua sorte, Hermione ainda não consegue ler mentes), é tão ridícula quanto tudo relacionado a Hermione que tem estado a preencher a mente de Ron nos últimos seis anos. É tão ridículo como os ciúmes, por exemplo; se fosse em circunstâncias normais, Ron sentir-se-ia mal por sentir ciúmes. Mas quando pensa em Hermione com Krum, ou McLaggen, ou até Harry – bem, qualquer pessoa que não seja ele – Ron não pensa em ciúmes. Uma pessoa tem de proteger o que é seu, não é? (Ron agradece, imenso, o facto de Hermione não ser uma boa legilimens, muito mesmo, porque o que é que ela pensaria se soubesse de tudo o que vai na cabeça dele? Ron nem quer pensar nessa probabilidade, prefere ignorá-la, apesar de saber que ela não vai desaparecer só porque _pôs a cabeça debaixo da asa_.)

Ron também se sente feliz por saber que Hermione não está ali, naquele momento para o poder ver naquela figura, com a camisa quase amarrotada, desengonçada, com as maçãs do rosto quase da mesma cor que os cabelos. Ele não quer que seja assim, e volta a reflectir no número tão pequeno de possibilidades que há de _não ser assim_. Porque muito provavelmente, não haverá outra maneira, Ron acha que não há outra maneira para ele e Hermione. Ele só tem de ser honesto, dizer o que sente, _cuspir a informação_, e pronto, acaba tudo. (bem, espera ele. Não quer que depois disso Hermione o tome como parvo, ou tolo, ou outra coisa qualquer. Esmerou-se, perdeu tempo a pensar, mesmo que não tenha chegado a nenhuma conclusão brilhante. Ron acha que ela não vai menosprezar o seu esforço, logo ela, Hermione, que sabe o que é trabalhar para obter grandes resultados.)

E não é como se o resultado fosse ser brilhante, grandioso ou algo do género; só que contribuirá, minimamente, para a felicidade de Ron. (e, muito provavelmente, de Hermione também. Pelo menos, depois de tanto pensar, reflectir e esmiuçar, Ron acha que há de haver alguma recompensa, não é?)


End file.
